User talk:Brains12
Red link gone! 86.83.15.245 14:19, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Ok, that ad can be reported on the Project:Wikia_staff_noticeboard RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 19:28, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think this needs to be reported. It's the name and the way it said that which I found funny. --Brains12 19:36, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::Lawl! *COUGH* Wikipedia:Adblock Plus *COUGH* RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 19:43, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Things are looking good on your RfA. Congrats! ''Calor'' [[User_talk:Calor|''(t)]] 03:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks, Calor :) -- [[User:Brains12|'Brains12']] • [[User talk:Brains12|'Talk']] • 13:58, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::OMG!!! NO MORE ADS!!! ITS AMAZING!!! THANKS RT :P (all caps ftl)-- '''Sk8' (T) 22:40, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I <3 that extention... 19 day old chat ftw RT | Talk 15:06, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::FF ftl —♥May♥Wick♥ 15:10, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::No, you just lack the skillz for FF, i have so many extentions whilst your still stuck with an IE based browser RT | Talk 15:15, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::No, Im using an AOL based browser, and YOU fail too badly to use one too. I have a lot of extentions, and the ability to be pvwin with my anti ads. Also, you sucked when the vandals used position absolute, while I could click anywhere without linking. ^^ —♥May♥Wick♥ 15:20, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::From wikipedia Note: Below text is GFDL and not Creative Commons Text In 2003, AOL signed a seven-year contract with Microsoft to use Internet Explorer code in their products and as such AOL Explorer is based on Internet Explorer Technology. Because of this, users can use AOL Explorer to download and install updates from Microsoft Update. However, unlike Internet Explorer, AOL does not use the new Live Search as the default search engine. It is unsure the future of further AOL-branded browsers once the contract expires, as AOL purchased Netscape Communications Corporation and used to publish the Netscape series of browsers. Note: End of GFDL text RT | Talk 15:22, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::(Diabolical Laughter) -- 15:35, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Oi!! stop nicking my coding from User:Warwick/Sandbox! — Warw/Wick 17:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm not.. you'll see a difference when you scroll down to the Full: and Concise:. By the way, it works. -- Brains12 \ Talk 17:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::No it doesnt, and I'll show you how it doesn't. — Warw/Wick 17:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC)